


记得带走

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Summary: 秋风和樱花。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

曺圭贤第一次见到金厉旭，就知道他是个Omega。

金厉旭看起来不能更像一个Omega了。那时候曺圭贤刚刚从韩国坐了十几个小时的飞机，又一刻也没有休息换乘了几个小时的火车，照着地图走走停停，终于是找到了学校宿舍。打开大门的时候还没来得及揉揉自己拎两个大行李箱上楼而酸痛不已的手，就闻到飘至宿舍门口的饭香味。

是他的室友金厉旭，比他早了几天到这里，这时候正在做晚饭。曺圭贤到的时候他刚从烤箱里端出来刚烤好的鱼，看到门口突然出现的人愣了一下。曺圭贤刚想开口自我介绍，金厉旭放下手里的烤盘，走过来无比自然地接过曺圭贤手里的一个行李箱推进门，一边先开了口：

“还没吃饭吧？我做了烤鱼，要一起吃吗？”

烤鱼的香味味道飘满了整个厨房，却也挡不住飘到曺圭贤鼻子底下的一缕樱花香味。

金厉旭像是也没想着要瞒住自己是个Omega的事。两个人住在一起，卧室和洗手间虽然是独立的，但客厅和厨房却是公用的，曺圭贤每次打开冰箱都能看到最下面一格永远有一排抑制剂明目张胆地摆放着，偶尔少了几瓶也会在几天后很快补上。更别提金厉旭一走近他就能闻到的樱花味儿，大概从来没用过什么信息素阻断剂，对这股味道坦然得很。

这样坦坦荡荡的金厉旭反而让曺圭贤觉得舒服。自从分化成Alpha以后，曺圭贤和所有Omega的相处都绅士体面又小心翼翼，说什么做什么都生怕让别人觉得冒犯。可金厉旭不一样，Omega的身份也好，有迹可循的发情期也好他都不避讳，曺圭贤便也不用怕哪句话没说对触及了金厉旭不愿提及的雷点。住在一起的第二周金厉旭甚至发来了他发情期的时间，说我会打抑制剂的但你会受影响的话就和我说，我会和你错开用厨房客厅的时间。

曺圭贤分化以来第一次和一个Omega这样长时间地朝夕相处，仅仅因此说是动了心的话，连曺圭贤自己都觉得太过俗套。

可金厉旭善良又温柔，笑起来有两个酒窝。再熟悉了些就算曺圭贤有些无关紧要的恶作剧，金厉旭也很少有对他说不的时候。他还知道金厉旭喜欢下厨，住在一起不出几周还记住了曺圭贤爱吃的口味，他只能帮金厉旭打打下手，出国几个月自己的厨艺竟还没有一点长进的机会。到了熬夜赶论文或是复习的时候，金厉旭还会多做些吃的放在冰箱里，旁边贴着便利贴提醒他就算是忙着学习也要注意身体。认真谨慎又不死板，偶尔和他开玩笑或是发脾气也只会让他觉得有趣，全是曺圭贤喜欢的样子。

曺圭贤记得第一学期期末的时候金厉旭的专业要办什么庆祝晚会，金厉旭成天早出晚归看不到人，常常给他发短信说要在琴房练习，晚饭要记得自己吃，文末是可爱的颜文字，隔着屏幕也能看出语气里的歉意。曺圭贤好奇得很，拜托了朋友带自己混进了金厉旭专业的晚会。晚会开始了他才想起来今天白天他发短信问金厉旭是不是晚上要庆功不回宿舍吃饭，金厉旭还没回复，看着台上落座在钢琴前面深呼吸的金厉旭觉得大概金厉旭紧张到连这事都忘了，这么想着连带着自己都为他紧张起来。

他那天在台下听金厉旭弹一首他没听过的曲子，明明是活泼的片段，他看着在舞台边上弹钢琴的金厉旭，却要连呼吸都忘了。节目结束了大家拉着手走下来舞台，他从观众席起身想去打个招呼的时候金厉旭已经淹没在一大群人里。转身找人的功夫他听到乐队另一位成员说今晚要去酒吧庆功不醉不归，接着金厉旭的声音就飘了过来。他没找到金厉旭在哪里，因此看不到金厉旭说这话时是什么表情，但绝对认不错金厉旭欢快的声音：

“我就不去了，我室友可能在等我，很多天没见他了，我想快点回去。”

从那时候起，曺圭贤就意识到自己喜欢金厉旭了。

他觉得可能要再早一些，一定是再早一些，他就已经喜欢金厉旭了。

可曺圭贤觉得，说是喜欢，金厉旭对他不如说是照顾更多一些，他甚至常常觉得换个人和金厉旭做室友好像也没差，金厉旭还会是那副温柔体贴有求必应的样子。曺圭贤有时候会约几个朋友回宿舍聚餐，金厉旭遇到了也还是笑得眉眼弯弯对谁都不设防的样子，反而是曺圭贤自己被别的Alpha刻意讨好和炫耀的Alpha味儿熏得头疼，只有飘过来的樱花香味儿能让他平静下来。

他便不再请那些朋友来了，也刚好不用再看金厉旭对别人关心周到的温柔样子。

曺圭贤觉得自己从来不是那种对谁都爱较劲的Alpha，无关紧要的事上被人小看几分或是被误会能力不强他也不太在意。连姐姐都说他的信息素都像是秋日里吹过落叶的风，没有一点Alpha的占有欲，反而让人觉得温柔又舒服。

可曺圭贤当然也是有在意的事的。小时候声乐比赛的奖状，妈妈奖励的糖果。为情所伤而难过的姐姐，考试前互相鼓励的朋友。以及他漂洋过海想要学有所成，然后能在这里施展拳脚的野心。

现在还有金厉旭。都是他在意的事。

而这份在意彻底淹没了他，是一次金厉旭的发情期。

曺圭贤发现自己越来越会被金厉旭发情期时汹涌席卷的信息素影响了。可只有在金厉旭的发情期他才有照顾金厉旭的机会，他便不想让金厉旭因此特地躲着他，即使自己确实要用上十二万分的耐力才能在金厉旭面前表现出若无其事的样子。而且只有曺圭贤知道的，长期用抑制剂捱着，金厉旭也不总是能毫不费力地度过情潮。曺圭贤帮不到他，却好歹也想多陪着他度过去，现在自己也会被影响，反而能自我安慰，好像对这苦痛能更感同身受些。

那天他在宿舍复习，却一直侧耳听着客厅走廊的动静，到了晚上快十点也没听到金厉旭回来。他算着再过几天就是金厉旭的发情期，打过去电话也是无人接听，便更是一页书也看不进去，脑子里把无数种最坏的可能想了个遍。就在他抓起来外套准备出门找找的时候，他终于听到了客厅开门的声音。

曺圭贤迫不及待想去看看他，一打开自己卧室的门就闻到铺面而来的樱花味儿。熟悉的樱花味儿中间，却还夹杂着一缕陌生Alpha的味道。

他和客厅刚打开灯的金厉旭打了个照面，正好看到金厉旭身上披着一件明显大了几号的外套。

金厉旭面色潮红，一副不想说话的样子，曺圭贤却不乐意。

“怎么这么晚回来？打你电话也不接。”

“有个小组作业耽误了时间，手机静音了。”

“外套是谁的？”

“同学的。我发情期提前了，他送我回来的时候借给我挡一下。”

明明几个Alpha在宿舍吃饭曺圭贤都无动于衷，现在却因为一件外套而产生了前所未有的占有欲，怒气冲冲地向金厉旭走过去的时候再不是那股清甜的秋风，而是变成了冰冷又凶狠的极地冷风的味道，仿佛夹杂着寒冷的冰雪。连曺圭贤自己都被这味道吓了一跳。

金厉旭几乎当下就被这味道刺激得站也站不稳，却还是强撑着进了卧室。曺圭贤想走过去扶着，看到自己对金厉旭影响这么大却再不敢跟着。

他走到厨房想找找之前买的Alpha抑制剂是不是还剩了一两支，好歹能让他进去看看金厉旭怎么样了。还没来得及找，他的手机响了。

竟然是只有一墙之隔的金厉旭打来的电话。

“我没力气走去厨房了，你能不能帮我拿一支抑制剂过来？”

曺圭贤推开金厉旭房间门的时候觉得自己从未感受过如此汹涌而至的樱花味。金厉旭躺在床上，盖着被子衣服都没换，一身冷汗却湿透了上衣。看到曺圭贤进来了，连坐起来的力气都没有，只伸出条胳膊说你帮我打了吧。

曺圭贤便更有些生气。他想问金厉旭你怎么这么敢信任别人？发情期到了也让别的Alpha送你回家，现在自己手无缚鸡之力了却也让我进来。你怎么知道别人不会对你做什么？你怎么知道我不会对你做什么？

可他确实不会趁人之危对金厉旭做些什么。一针抑制剂注册下去，他连陪着金厉旭的心思都不敢有，忍着信息素的影响，逃一样地跑出了金厉旭的房间。

那次发情期结束以后他刚好在洗衣房看到金厉旭，刚从洗衣机里拿出来那件借来的Alpha的外套。曺圭贤靠着门框，忍不住开口笑他：

“你别还了，这衣服上都是你的味道，隔着八百米我都能闻到樱花味儿。”

金厉旭却一点没有尴尬的样子，说反正我洗过了，要不要再穿是他的事。

“你就不怕你别的同学闻到了，觉得你是他的Omega？”

“我不是谁的Omega。”金厉旭说得很认真：“我也不喜欢他，别人爱说什么我就管不着了。”

曺圭贤这次盯着金厉旭盯了很久，久到金厉旭都觉得不自在，他才终于像是忍不住一般开了口：

“厉旭，你真的不怕吗？”

“怕什么？”

“所有事。”曺圭贤说着走近金厉旭：“你带着一身樱花味到处走的时候，你突然发情期提前让别的Alpha送你回家的时候，还有每次发情期和我单独相处的时候，你不怕吗？”

金厉旭看了他几秒，像是确定了曺圭贤不是在开玩笑，才认认真真回答了他的问题。

“我不怕啊。”

“我随身有带小瓶辣椒水喷雾，还有一管强效抑制剂，效果太厉害我还没用过，迫不得已会用的话，我学过跆拳道，清醒状态下想全身而退还是不成问题的。我也设置了紧急通话，一键打给我警校工作的朋友。抑制剂也还是有效果，再不成我也不怕和别人拼个鱼死网破。”

听到“鱼死网破”这四个字，曺圭贤眉头微微皱起来。这点小动作被金厉旭抓到，这幅样子逗笑了金厉旭：

“你放心，我还是很惜命的。只是比起那些意外，我更害怕因为对小概率事件的恐惧就活得畏首畏尾，连自己真实的样子都要藏起来。”

“至于你。”金厉旭笑眯眯地拍拍曺圭贤的肩膀：“整个学校我唯一全身心信任的人就是你了，你不会对我做什么的。”

这份沉甸甸的信任突如其来地砸向曺圭贤，他一时间竟不知道该如何回应。看着金厉旭笑出的酒窝，他头脑一热，心里的话就这么说出了口：

“那我陪你过发情期吧？”

“啊？”

“我是说，以后发情期，我帮你打临时标记吧？抑制剂越来越失效了，临时标记又没什么危害，我和你在发情期的时候也不用再那么难受。”

“算了吧。”

曺圭贤没想到金厉旭会拒绝自己的建议：“为什么？我又不会真的对你做什么，你刚刚还说最信任我。”

“这和信任是两码事。”金厉旭拿起来洗衣篮，语气四平八稳：“只是我不喜欢不清不楚的关系。”

若我想和你有一段清清楚楚的关系呢？

曺圭贤看着金厉旭平静的眼神，这话终于还是没说出口。

曺圭贤逐渐明白金厉旭不是看起来那副软软甜甜的样子，他倔强得很，看起来对谁都好人人都喜欢，可永远都在一个固定的程度里，谁也别想改变一丝一毫金厉旭的想法。算起来曺圭贤算是离他最近的人了，有时候也能感受到金厉旭对自己的不一样，可他总是得不到这份确信，生怕自己搞砸了，连这点独一无二都不会再有。

直到快毕业他才终于和金厉旭表了白。就在厨房的饭桌上，曺圭贤像是谈论天气一样说出了告白的话，一点不正式或浪漫，却不给金厉旭逃开的机会。

“算了吧。”金厉旭只愣了一下，就拒绝了曺圭贤。

“我能问问为什么吗？”

“你毕了业想留在这里，你有那么多野心想在这里施展，可我没那么多野心的，我只想满世界到处看看然后找个喜欢的地方，安安静静过一辈子。我们的人生轨迹那么不同，没必要为了彼此改变的。”

曺圭贤被他说得哑口无言，不想承认却也忍不住觉得金厉旭是对的。可他即使觉得金厉旭说得有道理却多少还是不甘心，忍不住问他：“你别说那么多，你就告诉我，你喜欢我吗？”

金厉旭没回答，这是他第一次逃开曺圭贤的问题。

离假期还有一个月的时候金厉旭早早地写完了毕业论文，别人在因为死线赶稿的时候金厉旭已经在收拾行李，订好了机票想满世界玩玩。曺圭贤帮他把卧室的东西打包装箱，忍不住开口问他：“想到处玩多久？”

“到我找到个喜欢的地方，想留下来为止吧？”

“那还会回来吗？”

金厉旭犹豫了一下：“应该不会了。”

曺圭贤没再说话。

金厉旭要走的时候曺圭贤赌气没去送，在房间床上躺着，无比清醒地听见走廊行李滚轮声吵吵闹闹很久然后消失无声，才又昏昏沉沉地睡过去，甚至还想着，这样也好，他最讨厌告别的时刻。

醒来以后刷社交软件看到金厉旭的同学发了送他走的时候金厉旭拖着行李箱的背影，才突然有了实感。金厉旭要走了，没什么计划随遇而安地游荡，不知道以后会在哪里定居，会遇到什么样的人然后厮守一生。他或许再也看不到金厉旭了。

接下来的事都是一时冲动，他买了最近时间的机票，匆忙收了几件衣服就到了机场，打听到金厉旭的酒店冲到房间门口的时候仍然像在梦里。

金厉旭打开房门的时候还穿着浴袍，眼角眉梢都是雾气，看起来像是刚洗过澡。开门看到曺圭贤，惊讶得说不出话来。

曺圭贤也没给他说话的机会。他抓住金厉旭，不顾一切地吻了下去。

怀里的人僵了一下，却没挣扎，曺圭贤甚至感觉金厉旭的手环上了他的腰。这个吻没能持续多久，曺圭贤有些热血上头，却被飘来的熟悉的樱花味儿拉回了现实。

他意识到，因为他，金厉旭的发情期提前了。

他记得金厉旭上次拒绝他的时候说过的不喜欢不清不楚的关系，今天却没拒绝他的吻，他的手摸到金厉旭浴袍腰带的时候也没拒绝，更没说什么要去拿抑制剂之类的混蛋话，反而温温热热地向曺圭贤缠上来。

他把金厉旭摁倒在床上，一屋子的春天樱花味儿突然被秋日的风席卷而过，金厉旭发出低声的呻吟反而让曺圭贤更想热泪盈眶。

情到深处到底也没让曺圭贤失了理智，箭在弦上的时候偏偏停了下来，顾不上自己头上忍出细密的汗珠，而是只顾盯着金厉旭发红的眼角。他抵着金厉旭的额头说我都不要了，我的那些未来的安排，所谓的野心，我都不要了。你带上我吧，你去哪里我跟你走，你想待在那里，我都陪着你，把你给我可以吗？

金厉旭点头的时候他发狠地咬住金厉旭的后颈，用了十成的力气，哪怕是情欲缠身的金厉旭恐怕也会觉得痛。但他终于永久标记了金厉旭。

金厉旭是他的了。

那天晚上金厉旭靠在他的怀里，熟悉的樱花味都沾了秋天的暖风，曺圭贤在这味道的包围里睡了最安稳的一觉。

第二天醒来的时候床的另一边已经没了人。

曺圭贤本以为金厉旭只是生活规律而早起吃饭，看到金厉旭的几个行李箱都消失了才真的慌了神。他打给酒店的前台，得知金厉旭一大早就拉着行李箱走了，去了哪里他们也不知道。

曺圭贤打着金厉旭的电话，即使听到冰冷的已关机提示音，也还是坚持不懈地一直打。可他心里明白，金厉旭可能已经上了飞机，没人知道他的目的地是哪里，可去了新的国家，这个号码可能也不会再用。金厉旭也没有社交软件，他若是不主动找你，没人找得到他。

他翻身下床想赶去机场，却发现行李箱里自己随便带来的几件衣服都消失不见了，留下的只有一张金厉旭写的字条。

“你不必跟我走，我不想你因为我放弃你想做的事。我也不会因为别人改变自己的人生。但我喜欢你，我大概也不会再爱上别人，所以在最后一夜被你标记了也好。你不用等我，你能找到更爱你的人的。你的衣服我借走啦，你都标记了我，总要让我带走些有你味道的东西，你醒了打给楼下衣服店说我的名字，他们会送新的衣服上来的。”

曺圭贤觉得可笑。原来金厉旭才是运筹帷幄的那个，昨晚他说要跟金厉旭走的时候金厉旭的点头里已经都是谎言。那时候金厉旭已经给曺圭贤想好了全部的后路，却一点后路都没给他自己留下，而是献祭一般地把自己给了曺圭贤。

金厉旭原来有这么爱他。

一边想好了曺圭贤还能再去找别人，一边清楚地认识到，他自己一辈子就只会喜欢曺圭贤一个人了。

可曺圭贤觉得可笑。金厉旭觉得他可以找别人，金厉旭怎么办。他标记了金厉旭，除非他死了，金厉旭不可能再和别人在一起。没有他的信息素，连抑制剂都没效果，金厉旭要怎么熬过去。

曺圭贤混混僵僵地收好了金厉旭的字条，退房的时候他多付了些钱，把两个人的浴袍买了下来。

曺圭贤再看到金厉旭，已经是五年以后。

刚分开的时候曺圭贤跑遍了周边的小国，几个月的时间里把金厉旭提过的地方都走了一次，可茫茫人海要找一个人哪有那么容易。他恨不得往更远的地方走，找遍全世界也想找到金厉旭在哪里，可他最后还是回来了，怕金厉旭如果回来会找不到他。

他觉得金厉旭是对的，他就适合留在这里。没毕业的时候和金厉旭喝多了酒的高谈阔论，这几年竟然真的一一实现。他这几年里高调得不行，媒体采访来者不拒，也从来不排斥什么有的没的新闻，张扬得恨不得全世界都能知道他。所有人都说曺圭贤是充满胜负欲的Alpha，才会想向所有人炫耀自己的成功，只有曺圭贤知道是怎么一回事。

人人都关心他的私生活，记者问起来他想什么时候找个Omega安定下来，曺圭贤每次都只是笑笑说我有喜欢的人了。他没说过他有喜欢的Omega了。曺圭贤的助理偷偷猜测他喜欢的人大概是个Alpha，他才会如此讳莫如深几乎绝口不提，可她跟了曺圭贤三年也没见到过曺圭贤私下常常见谁或暧昧不清。

重逢的那天是在曺圭贤刚刚投资的樱花园，助理跟在曺圭贤后面，一边在花园乱走一边和他说着行程。她说到下周有一个会议和另一个知名杂志的采访时间撞了，正在联系改时间。曺圭贤说好，改不了的话就把会议推掉，杂志采访他是一定要去的。助理还没来得及反驳，身边突然有一个声音说，你怎么这么拎不清啊会议和采访哪个重要。

曺圭贤的脚步停住了。

助理顺着声音回头，在不远处的一颗樱花树下看到那个穿着粉色衣服的男人，旁边还拎着两个大行李箱，像是来旅行的样子。她还没来得及说话，曺圭贤先冲过去，恶狠狠地抓住那个人的胳膊。

“你弄疼我了。”那个男人小声地抱怨，曺圭贤听到了也不管不顾，反而把他的手腕抓得更紧。她还没见过曺圭贤这样失态的样子，已经有人认出了曺圭贤，躲在一边偷偷地看热闹。

曺圭贤才不理。他抓着那个人，想往门口走。

她只能跟上。“你下午的行程……”

“推掉。”曺圭贤头也不回。

这人瘦瘦小小，怕是手腕都要被掐红了。他像是突然想起了什么，转身往回走，又被曺圭贤拉住。那位一身粉色的人只能凑到助理面前来，说麻烦你找人帮我拿一下行李箱好吗，他不放我去。

助理点了头这人才放心地转身走了，最后也没和她自我介绍，好像除了曺圭贤，一整个樱花园的人都无关紧要。转身的时候有一缕樱花香飘到了她鼻子里。

明明是春天，那缕樱花香却夹杂着秋风的味道，即使是在满园的香味里也显得特别。

她想起来曺圭贤几个月前非要投资这片樱花园，免费开放毫无回报几乎就是白白扔了一大笔钱进去。她那时候不明白，现在突然明白了。

曺圭贤喜欢的不是什么另一个Alpha。

有的人转了一圈，做完了想做的事。后来发现还是曺圭贤身边最好，最想做的还是和他在一起。

这是曺圭贤的Omega。

是他的爱人回来了。

End


	2. Chapter 2

金厉旭是一路被曺圭贤牵着手回家的。

从樱花园到停车场，一路上很多人认出了曺圭贤，更好事些的直接拿出了手机拍他们。金厉旭不知道这时候被拍到对曺圭贤好不好，想去阻止一下，可曺圭贤牵他的手牵得紧紧的，他用了些力气想挣脱，反而被抓得更紧，走在前面的曺圭贤还扭过来，气势汹汹地瞪他。

金厉旭本来想瞪回去，可看到曺圭贤泛红的眼眶，到了嘴边的话便怎么也说不出来，只能任凭曺圭贤拉着他，一路从樱花园走到了停车场。

司机大概是接到了助理的电话，已经在停车场等曺圭贤，看到他们来了，便下车打开了副驾驶座的门等着。曺圭贤看也不看一眼，抓着金厉旭进了后排。车开出了一个路口曺圭贤也没和金厉旭说一句话，只是面无表情地看着前面，可握着金厉旭的手一刻都没放开。

金厉旭只能主动去和他说话：“你最近过得怎么样？”

曺圭贤并不理他。

“你理我一下好不好呀？或者稍松手些，我被你抓得疼了。在马路上，我总不会跳车。”

曺圭贤还是不说话，金厉旭甚至觉得握着他手的力道更重了几分。他的手被攥得都快没了知觉，曺圭贤还是一副不在乎的样子。

几年不见，你怎么变得这么凶巴巴的。金厉旭还想假意抱怨几句，却看到曺圭贤有些疲倦地闭上眼睛，靠在后排的椅背上，然后金厉旭眼睁睁地看着曺圭贤落下两行眼泪来。

曺圭贤的司机哪里见过这样的阵仗，在前排坐直了身子专心开车，看也不敢看一眼后排的事。别说这位司机，金厉旭和曺圭贤做了这么久的室友，也从来没见过曺圭贤哭过哪怕一次。

金厉旭有很久没和人亲密接触过，再加上手被曺圭贤拉着，动作都有些笨拙，小心翼翼地凑上去，抱着曺圭贤的腰，凑上去亲吻他脸上的眼泪。曺圭贤并没回抱住他，他便自己搂紧了曺圭贤，靠上对方的肩膀。

“你别哭了嘛，我这不是回来了。”

金厉旭一路被曺圭贤牵着回了家。

无论在车上还是下了车，金厉旭一直在试着和曺圭贤搭话，问候也好道歉也好，时隔五年才见了一面，曺圭贤还没回他一句话。

他被曺圭贤推着进了家门，看着曺圭贤关上门又翻出来钥匙，把家门反锁好，又把钥匙装在自己身上，这才松开金厉旭的手。金厉旭被抓得都快没了知觉，也顾不上揉一揉，赶紧向曺圭贤乖巧地笑：“你看我跑不掉了，你和我说说话好不好。”

曺圭贤还是不理他，鞋都顾不上换，丢下金厉旭一个人在客厅，自己回了卧室，还关了门。

从认识到现在，曺圭贤还没对他这么冷淡过，金厉旭去敲房间的门，里面也一点动静都没有。他不免有些委屈。

不光是曺圭贤五年没见他，他也五年没见曺圭贤了。曺圭贤会有的想念和折磨，他一样都不会少，可还是说不出抱怨的话。

现在看不到曺圭贤了，反倒让他不停想起来曺圭贤的眼泪，只是想到都让金厉旭觉得难过。

算了，曺圭贤把自己关在房间里，他便在客厅等着就是了，曺圭贤总不能永远不出来。曺圭贤等了他五年他才回来，他等这么一小会儿，有什么好抱怨的。

金厉旭这才打量起曺圭贤的家来。总体还算整洁，门口的拖鞋都只有一双，连鞋套都没准备，一看就知道他很少带人回来。金厉旭光着脚进了房间，客厅只摆了茶几和沙发，他没来得及多看，就被飘来的一点樱花香分散了注意力。

他因此走进了曺圭贤的书房。

书房才有些生活的味道。书架放得满满当当，书桌上还放着几本最近在看的书。角落里放着音响，架子上也放满了各种各样的CD。桌上还放着些文件，金厉旭都顾不上看。

他一眼就看到了书桌上放着的香薰，越走近越能闻到飘过来的樱花味。走到书桌前面金厉旭才看到，被文件夹挡住的，放着的两张照片。一张是曺圭贤和家人的合影，另一张就是大学在宿舍的时候他和曺圭贤的合影。他记得那时候两个人都有些醉了，曺圭贤便拉着他说自己的梦想，以后想做什么样的人，要做成什么样的事。曺圭贤说到后来都有些不好意思了，金厉旭就只笑着听，曺圭贤便借着醉意过来抱他，明明比他高的人非要靠在金厉旭肩膀上，笑得肆意，拍了这么一张照片。

——后来金厉旭走了，照片就被曺圭贤放在了书桌上，每天一抬头都能看到的地方。

金厉旭拿起来相框，自己的样子也映在玻璃上，仿佛也能看见这五年里他错过的曺圭贤。

“你就只留给我这个。”

曺圭贤的声音突然从门口传过来。还在看照片的金厉旭被吓了一跳，照片也顾不上放下，扭过头便看到曺圭贤不知什么时候从卧室出来，站在书房门口。

“那时候你就只留给我这么一张照片，就走了。”

然后五年了，曺圭贤就只靠这么一张照片，酒店买下来的两件浴衣算念想，没断过的樱花味香薰算慰藉，新建的樱花园几乎是纪念，这样地撑了五年。

“我都不知道你还会回来。”

听到这里金厉旭也湿了眼眶，他放下照片，向曺圭贤走过去，低着头去牵他的手：“那你应该多生气一会儿的。”

“我也想，可我舍不得，你好不容易回来了。”曺圭贤挤出来点笑容，也拉起来金厉旭的手：“我刚才是不是捏痛你了，还疼吗？”

金厉旭摇摇头，就伸手抱住曺圭贤，把头埋进他的胸前，贪婪地呼吸他身上秋风的温柔和落叶的清甜。他五年前被标记了第二天就拉着行李箱离开，这样温柔的怀抱他只拥有了一夜，第二天连一个告别的吻都没有。是他自己要走，后来便只能自己撑着，直到现在又见到了曺圭贤自己才终于觉得，他有多想念这个人。

曺圭贤的声音从他头顶传过来：“你后来解除标记了吗？”

金厉旭不知道他为什么这么问，赶紧摇摇头：“当然没有，我只喜欢你一个人。”

曺圭贤终于抱紧了他，声音里又带上了些哭腔：“可是我不在你身边，这五年你是怎么熬过来的啊。”

曺圭贤从来没在他面前哭过，而见面后这几个小时，金厉旭已经见过了两次他的眼泪。

他便伸手，揉揉曺圭贤微卷的头发：“以后不就有你了吗。你看，我这不是回来了。”

“可你总会走的。”

金厉旭听见曺圭贤在自己耳边小声地说了这句话。他急忙想反驳，但曺圭贤没给他反驳的机会，松开怀抱捧住他的脸，闭上眼睛，吻住金厉旭的唇。

反驳的话便全忘了，差点说出口的承诺也全忘了，金厉旭只知道赶快闭上眼睛，搂紧了曺圭贤的脖子，贪婪又生涩地想要给曺圭贤一些回应。

——他太想念曺圭贤的吻了。

金厉旭便在曺圭贤家住了下来。

五年没回来，附近变化都很大。金厉旭攒下的钱还够用，便不急着工作，还想到处看看。曺圭贤给自己放了几天的假，窝在家里陪着金厉旭。这么久没见，两个人还有说不完的话，金厉旭和曺圭贤躺在一起，给他讲他这些年去了哪里，见过什么人，有多少有趣的事想和他分享。

除此之外，他一个人熬过的情潮，无意中在网上看到的曺圭贤的消息，一个人偷偷想念的夜晚，他不怕讲给曺圭贤听。他知道曺圭贤听了会心疼，他便抱住曺圭贤，伸手抚平曺圭贤紧皱的眉头对他说：“所以我回来了，你看，我以后都有你陪着了。”

起码金厉旭是这么觉得的。他回来了，就再也不用和曺圭贤分开。

假期总不可能放一辈子。过不了几天，曺圭贤就得回去开会。

他一边穿衣服一边问金厉旭：“你今天想去哪里？”

“我在附近随便看看吧。很久没回来了，怪想念的。”

曺圭贤便不说话了。他穿好衣服，换好鞋，要出门了才问金厉旭：“那我晚上回来你还在吗？”

“说什么傻话。”金厉旭笑着帮他打开门：“我当然在。”

至少曺圭贤没把他关着不让他出来。曺圭贤走了没多久金厉旭也出了门，他想回大学校园看看，再去逛逛以前常去的图书馆和小树林。然后他要去趟超市，他和曺圭贤吃了几天的外卖，他要去买些吃的回来下厨。要早些回去，得让曺圭贤一下班就能看到他才行。

他还记得曺圭贤喜欢的口味，做饭的手艺一点没生疏。曺圭贤回来的时候他只剩最后一道菜没出锅，还有汤没煲好。曺圭贤倒也自觉，脱了外套洗了手就来帮他盛好饭，也摆好餐具，不用金厉旭多指挥一个字。

金厉旭忙了一晚上，现在就心安理得地看着曺圭贤在厨房餐厅忙里忙外。曺圭贤把烤鱼从烤箱里拿出来，放在桌上扭头对金厉旭傻乎乎地笑，一时间曺圭贤的样子和五年前重合在了一起，好像他们还是在五年前的学校宿舍，上完了一天的课，他做两个人的饭，曺圭贤就在旁边帮一些力所能及的忙。

好像两个人没有不告而别的清晨夜晚，也没有五年的分离。金厉旭看了一会儿，在曺圭贤回过头叫他吃饭的时候长叹了一口气，走过去抱住曺圭贤。

要过了五年，金厉旭才能知道，这样的生活有多珍贵。

吃完饭两个人凑在客厅，看些无聊的电视节目，随便调台的时候电视上却闪过了曺圭贤的脸。

见面那天曺圭贤把金厉旭从樱花园一路牵着去了停车场，中间有些人认出了曺圭贤，拍了照片发到了网上。再加上公司里不知谁说漏了消息，很少请假的曺圭贤在那天之后给自己休了好几天的假没有去公司，谁看了都要联想到一起。

今天他终于回了公司，便立刻有记者来问。抛向曺圭贤的问题都很直接：他是你的Omega吗？你说过的喜欢的人是他吗？为什么突然公开出现？

而曺圭贤少有地在媒体面前露出犹豫的样子。他一个采访也没接受，助理过来一边说私人问题不便回答，一边送着曺圭贤上了车。

金厉旭在电视上看到了这一切。他扭头看着曺圭贤，笑着调侃他：“怎么不告诉大家我的事，我这么见不得人吗？”

他只是说说。他不在意曺圭贤因为公司或是什么别的原因不想说出来他的事，他知道曺圭贤喜欢他，他在意的仅此而已。

可曺圭贤听了他的话，又露出电视里那副欲言又止的神态来。他凑过来，轻轻地吻金厉旭的脸。

“厉旭，我有事想和你商量。”

“嗯？什么事？”

“就是……算了，我再想想，想好了再和你说。”

金厉旭看到曺圭贤这副样子，也起了好奇心。但他并不逼问曺圭贤，而是抱住了他，在曺圭贤耳边柔声安慰：“那你慢慢想，无论什么事，你随时都可以和我说。”

过了没几天，金厉旭出门闲逛，却在学校附近的咖啡厅意外地碰到了以前的同学。

那时候大家一起送金厉旭到了机场，后来就再也没见过。对方见了金厉旭也很惊喜，说前几天看电视上曺圭贤牵着的人就觉得可能是你，但看不到脸，原来真的是你回来了。

两个人好久没见，坐在咖啡厅聊得久了些，对方起身告辞的时候金厉旭才发现天都要黑了。这时候再回去做饭已经来不及，金厉旭回家的时候便绕了一下路，打包了曺圭贤最喜欢的鳗鱼饭。

他到曺圭贤家的时候，曺圭贤已经回来了。金厉旭开了门，还没来得及和曺圭贤说句我回来了，坐在客厅的曺圭贤突然向他冲过来，恶狠狠地把他拉到了面前。

“你去哪里了？”

“我碰到同学了，就多聊了会儿，又去买了晚餐。怎么了？”

曺圭贤握着他的手腕，背着客厅的灯光，看了金厉旭几秒，松开了手。他接过金厉旭手里的打包盒，语气轻松地走向餐厅：“没事，来吃饭吧。”

曺圭贤解开打包盒的手都在抖，金厉旭怎么会不知道他在想什么。他有些无奈，换好了鞋，走过去握住曺圭贤的手：“你别老觉得我会突然走，我和你说过了，我不走了。”

曺圭贤低着头，没有说话。

“我是你男朋友，你对我有点信心好不好？”

曺圭贤听到这句话，沉默了一会儿，像是下定了什么决心一般，放下了手里的餐盒，抬头看着金厉旭的眼睛。

“金厉旭，我那天说了我有事想和你说。”

曺圭贤很少叫他全名。他这么严肃的样子，金厉旭也坐好看着他：“嗯，我听着。”

“我本来想再等等的，今天发现早点和你商量也好。我们……解除标记吧。”

“你说什么？”金厉旭不敢相信自己听到的：“曺圭贤你什么意思？”

“我不知道你想回来待多久，一两个月，或是三五年，但你总是要走的。”曺圭贤自嘲地笑笑：“你走了，至少不用一次一次地挺过情潮的煎熬，也不用因此遇到什么危险。”

金厉旭怎么也没想到会是这样的原因。他竟松了口气，起码不是不爱了，只要他和曺圭贤还爱着对方，别的事就都能解决。他搂住曺圭贤，有些气恼：“你怎么就觉得我一定会走呢？”

曺圭贤任他抱着，还是在自说自话：“我和医生了解过了，你自己要解除标记会有些难，但我也在的话，就是很简单的手术，恢复期也不长。我选好了假期，我的恢复期可能比你短一些，但我会一直陪着你，到你出院为止。”

听到这里金厉旭脸色才冷下来：“你计划多久了？”

“你回来那天，我就给我的医生打了电话。”

“我是问你计划多久了。在我回来之前你就一直在想了对不对？”

曺圭贤缓慢地点了点头。

金厉旭闭上眼睛：“所以这么久了，你一直想的就是，在我回来以后的第一件事就是要和我解除标记。曺圭贤你喜欢我，你也知道我只喜欢你，你就是不信我是吗？”

曺圭贤没再说话，在这种情况下几乎就是默认。

不会走的话金厉旭已经说了无数次，再多说几次也没什么用。他抬高了些音量：“你说你愿意陪着我不是吗？就算我真的不再想呆在这里，你和我走就是了，你为什么觉得我想离开你。”

“五年前你也是这么答应的。我信了，然后呢？”

又是五年前。金厉旭终于来了脾气：“五年前我怎么能让你和我走，你要做的事呢，你放弃了不会遗憾吗？路是我选的，生理上再难熬我也熬过来了，也不用你替我承受什么。你甚至不用死等着我，难熬的事情又不是你要经历，你凭什么就觉得我会走，又凭什么替我做决定？”

曺圭贤听了这话，从沙发上站起来。借着客厅的灯光，金厉旭看到他红着的眼眶。才重逢多久，他已经是第三次看曺圭贤哭了。

“你五年前是这么想的吗？因为我不用经历生理上的情潮，你觉得我有一万条退路，所以没关系是吗？丢下我说走就走，想回来就回来，都没关系是吗？”

曺圭贤走过来，拉起来金厉旭的手进了卧室。他从床头柜抽屉拿出来一个笔记本，丢到金厉旭面前。金厉旭翻开，是个日程本，大部分格子都是空的，只有一些被用圆圈圈了起来，不用细算，金厉旭一眼就能看出，圈起来的这些日子，全是他这些年的发情期。

“我同样一日一日地算着，到了你的发情期我就整夜整夜地睡不着，一旦睡着了就会做噩梦，梦到你发生了什么。担心你会在哪里，你一个人怎么办，你会不会遇到糟糕的人。我甚至希望你长痛不如短痛解除了标记，希望你找到了别人，起码不必你一个人。我想去找你，但我不知道你在哪里。你能在电视上能看到我，而我连你是死是活都不知道。金厉旭，这就是你给我留的退路吗？你知道我这五年最后悔的事是什么吗？那就是五年前我信了你，然后标记了你。”

金厉旭看着手里的笔记本，一页一页用钢笔用力圈出来的日期。没人能受得了自己的伴侣说最后悔的事就是和自己的标记，可金厉旭握着笔记本，说不出一句反驳的话。

曺圭贤不该是这样的。刚认识的时候曺圭贤活泼又自信，虽然礼貌体贴但最喜欢打趣，开很多孩子气的玩笑，却不会让金厉旭真的受一点伤。而不是现在这样，患得患失，不安又拘束。

是自己把他变成了这样。

“可是，圭贤，我……”

“你既然觉得五年前给我留足了退路，那我现在也是，给你留足了退路。”

曺圭贤接过金厉旭手里的笔记本，放回了抽屉里。他还是舍不得对金厉旭生太久的气：“我知道你喜欢我，我也不想因为我现在是你的Alpha就命令你做什么。所以我就求你这一件事，金厉旭，我只想做你的爱人。你如果真的想和我在一起，本来就不一定要有这个标记，解除了标记我们也能一直在一起，一点也不会有影响。我只是怕你后悔，可以吗厉旭，我就只求你这一件事。”

不是不可以。

金厉旭在认识曺圭贤以前，从来没想过自己有朝一日会心甘情愿地被谁标记。曺圭贤说得对，本身爱一个人，并不一定要被一个标记绑在一起。没了标记他也能证明，他会一直陪着曺圭贤，还能给两个人绝对的自由。

而金厉旭生性喜欢自由。

越是分化成Omega，他越想证明自己并不需要一个Alpha。那时候他对自由的定义还很狭窄，在他眼里，自由就是能无拘无束说走就走，一个人背起背包就能去看山河云海，没人能阻止他，也没人能改变他。所以当他意识到自己爱上了曺圭贤，第一反应仍然是想逃。曺圭贤给他越多的尊重和爱，他越害怕被捆绑在这么一段关系里，一辈子也走不出去。

——可是能和自己爱的人在一起，想陪在他身边，又何尝不是一种自由。

有那么一秒，金厉旭觉得妥协算了。不就是一个标记，他便去和曺圭贤做一对普通的情侣，像一对Beta那样谈恋爱好好生活。

可是如果一开始就没有标记就算了。现在解除了也解决不了他和曺圭贤之间残存的问题。他解决不了曺圭贤的不安，解决不了曺圭贤的患得患失，他想和曺圭贤共度一生，却连基本的安全感也给不了他。

金厉旭有些不知道要怎么办了。

金厉旭那天没说出拒绝的话，曺圭贤又陪着他过了一次发情期，便真的开始安排解除标记的手术。

本身就和医生商量过，准备工作用不了多久。曺圭贤把手术同意书递到金厉旭面前时，上面的日期只在一周之后。

“我现在说不签，你是不是又要想别的办法？”

曺圭贤在他对面，又露出点为难的神色，但还是咬着嘴唇坚定地看他。金厉旭看他这副表情觉得烦，把面前的纸折好了收起来：“知道了，我签好了给你就是了。你一会儿去公司吗，我和你一起去。”

“你去我公司干什么？”

“控诉你始乱终弃，行了吧。”金厉旭翻了个白眼：“我去当然是有我的事，你问那么多干嘛。”

他便蹭了曺圭贤的司机和车，去了曺圭贤的公司。今天停车场的车都比平时要多些，曺圭贤有些奇怪，但也顾不上问。他急匆匆地摁了电梯，问金厉旭：“你要去几层？”

“我就在一层，等个朋友，你去工作吧。”

“那你一会儿自己回去还是？”

“我等着你。”

“那你见完朋友就来我办公室等我吧，我和你一起回去。”

金厉旭点了头，乖乖地和曺圭贤说了再见。才僵着身子，推开通往大厅的门。

曺圭贤的助理早就在门边等着他，见他来了赶紧迎上来，伸出手帮他打理着头发。助理看他动作都是僵的，问金厉旭：“紧张吗？”

“有一点吧。”

“深呼吸。几句话而已，放松些。你是不是还没和圭贤说，要我去叫他下来吗？”

“不用了，本来也不是要说给他听。”

助理听了犹豫了一下，还是点了点头，帮他推开了讲堂的大门。金厉旭在门口深呼吸，挺直了背，走了进去。

——他从来没见过这么多记者。

观众席的摄像机和麦克风看得金厉旭有些头晕，更别提摄像机后面那些穿着正式的人。他走到中间，调好了自己的麦克风，在观众席的人开始提问之前清了清嗓子。

“我知道你们想问什么。所以我先和你们说。”

“我是曺圭贤的恋人，也是他唯一的Omega。但我今天不是想说这个。”

金厉旭已经很久没在这么多人面前说过话了，他还是紧张，说到这里停顿了一下，才能流畅地说完剩下的话。

“我今天是想请大家帮我一个忙。接下来这段话请大家帮我发出去，电视也好杂志也好社交媒体也好。如果未来有一天，有人在世界上别的什么地方看到我的话，就把我带回来。用捆的绑的都好，把我丢回曺圭贤身边来。不忍心下手的话就来联系曺圭贤，告诉他在哪里见到了我，曺圭贤应该会给你们奖励的。嗯，就这样了。”

金厉旭说完后退了一步，台下不明就里的人就纷纷举起了手，像是有一辆卡车那么多的问题要问。金厉旭想了几秒，关了麦克风，看也不看台下的人，走出了讲堂。

曺圭贤的助理在门口，看着他调侃地笑。金厉旭有些懊恼地抓着自己的头发：“我这是说了些什么啊。”

“说得挺好的。”助理说：“可是这就走了没关系吗？回答些问题的话你可以再补充些内容。”

“算了，说得越多越乱，我想说的就这么多，已经传达到了。”金厉旭边说边走向电梯，挥手和助理说了再见。摁了电梯才想起了什么，扭过头来问助理：“曺圭贤的办公室是几楼来着？”

金厉旭推开曺圭贤办公室门的时候，曺圭贤背对着他，看着窗外坐着，听到开门声，才扭过来看他。

金厉旭吃不准刚才他那些话曺圭贤听到了没有。不管有没有听到，自作主张用人家公司开了个发布会还是有些心虚。他不看曺圭贤，低着头走到他面前，把包里装着的手术同意书拿出来，丢到曺圭贤面前：“签好了，给你。”

曺圭贤接过去，盯着金厉旭张牙舞爪的签名看了一会儿，轻笑着问他：“你都和所有人说了是我的Omega，又签了这个，不怕大家说我始乱终弃吗？”

“我反正签了，要不要做你看着办。”

过了那么几秒，或许更久，金厉旭紧握的手心都出了汗，曺圭贤才当着他的面，撕掉了手里的同意书，站起来抱住他。

“那不做了吧，你不怕一辈子和我绑着的话。”

金厉旭又被这秋风和落叶的信息素味道包围，才觉得终于放松下来。他一上午紧绷着神经，要在那么多人面前说这样的话的紧张，面对曺圭贤的忐忑，以及这么长时间的不甘和委屈，终于在这一刻尘埃落定，消失在这间办公室，秋叶和樱花的味道里。

他忍了那么久，现在终于忍不住眼泪。金厉旭靠着曺圭贤的肩膀，不管不顾地把眼泪都蹭在他身上：“你终于信了我不会走了？”

“信了，也信了你最喜欢我。别哭了。”曺圭贤伸手，擦掉金厉旭的眼泪：“你看你，闹得满城风雨，我现在要担心你下楼买个菜都要被人绑架了丢到我公司来了。”

“那还不简单，我去哪里，你跟着我就是了。”金厉旭抬头，泪眼朦胧地问曺圭贤：“我下个月就想去美国，为了防止我被绑架，你跟着来吗？”

回应他的是曺圭贤的一个吻。

“好啊，乐意奉陪。”


End file.
